Vida
by I can't be who you are
Summary: Una decision que cambiara la vida de sus seres querido  pero traera la alegria y tambien la tristeza por que la perdio   Np sean mala es mi  primer fic


B.P.O.V

Soy bella Cullen tengo 30 años y estoy casada con el hombre de mi vida ahora estoy embarazada de una hermosa bebe que tiene 9 meses en mi vientre, me estoy dirigiendo al supermaket para comparar algunas cosas que me falta en la nevera . Tenía un presentimiento que me preocupaba, en eso suena mi celular que estaba en el asiento del copiloto lo trato de recoger pero se cae al suelo me estoy agachando en eso siento como un carro embiste por delante, todo era un desastre, no escuchaba no podía ver todo era negro.

E.P.O.V

Otro día mas en el bufete pensando en mi esposa mi hermosa bella que esta estaba esperando un pedacito mío y de ella, pero sentía algo en mi pecho era un presentimiento, en eso suena mi celular era mi papa él es un medico importante, que raro que me esté llamando a esta hora :

-Hola papa

-hijo ven al hospital rápido, bella ha sido internada ha chocada con otro auto- cuando escuche eso mi mundo se fue, mi bella estaba internada estaba en peligro mi nenita y mi amor

- papa ya voy para allá mismo, ¿Cómo esta bella?

-Edward cuando llegues hablábamos este asunto es delicado-¿delicado? Eso fue lo que necesitaba para apurarme

-chau papa

-nos vemos hijo

Salí corriendo del trabajo para el hospital por suerte no había tráfico en 15 minutos estuve en el hospital afuera del consultorio de mi padre

-papa ya estoy aquí

- ven siéntate, debes de tomar una decisión importante – me dijo con tono serio y un semblante preocupado

-dilo papa mi bella esta allá en la sala quirurquica no andes con rodeos

-bella puede perder a la bebe si no le hacemos cesaría

-hazle la cesaría ahorita mismo papa –le dije levantándome

-No! Eso no es todo si le hago la cesaría bella muere, ahora si rompe fuente puede vivir, pero ahora esto es imposible porque bella no tiene la fuerza suficiente y no está preparada , hijo esta es una decisión importante es la vida de la bebe o bella – me dijo preocupado y serio

- papa esto es muy difícil es mi bella el amor de mi vida y mi primer hija es mi bebita es mi princesa es un pedazo mío y de mi hermosa bella –

- hijo esta es tu decisión

-SALVALA A BELLA

-está bien hijo

B.P.O.V

Desperté en un hospital y vi ahí a todos los médicos me dolía todo el cuerpo

-Carlisle, ¿Qué pasa?

- bella hija pasa que si te hacemos la cesaría tienes toda la posibilidad de morir, Edward ya hablo por ti quiere que te salvemos a ti –

-NO! Carlisle como una mama salva a mi hija por favor a ella le toca vivir yo ya viví yo tengo todo lo que quería ahora le falta a mi hija ella me va a representar aquí en la tierra ,por favor Carlisle sálvala por favor- no tenía voz tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para poder hablar

- bella pero Edward ..

-NO! Carlisle yo soy la madre yo la tengo adentro, por favor Carlisle

-está bien bella quieres algo más quieres hablar con Edward?

-si por favor hazlo pasar

-bella amor – entro gritando mi esposo

-amor tengo que hablar contigo , Carlisle me dijo que decidiste salvarme pero yo quiero salvar a mi hija Edward amor te amo como a nadie eres el mejor hombre que he conocido en mi vida tengo todo lo que quiero ahora le toca a mí princesita vivir yo ya lo hizo prométeme la cuidaras y que le darás amor por los dos dile que la amo y morí por ella di mi vida por ella , te amo Edward nunca cambies será un buen padre eres el mejor esposo te amo mi amor te amé , te amo y te amare Edward – le dije con lágrimas en los ojos

-bella amor la cuidare por los dos no te preocupes y espérame porque yo también llegare y estaremos juntos en la eternidad te amo mi reina mi amor eres mi todo viviré para mi hija te lo prometo mi amor – y con eso sello su promesa con un beso un beso que reflejo la desesperación un beso torturoso un beso con angustia con tristeza pero sobre todo con mucho amor ese beso significaba nuestra despedida pero también nuestro recuentro que prometió ese beso refleja nuestra vida ese beso fue el adiós ..

De ahí no sentí nada más , estaba en un pasadizo oscuro y había una puerta de madera la abrí y apareció otra puerta más sigue y sigue hasta que una luz esa luz mi entrada al cielo y a la vida eterna

E.P.O.V

45 años después

Aquí estoy recordando lo que paso el día que nació mi hija isabella si le puse el mismo nombre de su madre me hace recordarla están parecida a ella sus gestos su personalidad todo , mi bella mi hermosa bella como la extraño y la sigo amando después que ella murió nadie más me intereso viví y vivo por mi hija ahora llego la hora de mi descanso mi tan preciado descanso , llego la hora de estar con mi bella y de amarla y acompañarla , llego la hora de reunirme con ella

-Hija – grite

-¿si papa?- dijo, justo entrando a mi habitación

- ven y siéntate conmigo, acompaña a este viejo que ya le queda poco su corazón, te amo con todo mi corazón eres mi vida amo a mis nietos gracias por hacerme el abuelo más feliz , pero ahora mi bella me está esperando nena

- papito no digas eso sabes que todavía falta mucho para ti , todavía falta que me enseñes mucho de la vida

- shhhh no hija tú ya eres una mujer derecha y una buena y hermosa mama y esposa Jacob es afortunado en tenerte pero yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí te amo mucho cuida de mis nietos como yo lo hizo contigo te amo hija – le dije con lágrimas en los ojos

- papito yo también te amo y gracias por cuidarme y amarme papa – me dijo llorando

- te amo siempre recuérdalo- y sin más decir cerré mis ojos , mi corazón ya no daba más , este era el día , lo presentía y también sentía la presencia de mi mujer de mi bella

Sentí como alguien agarraba mi mano abrí mis ojos y vi ahí a mi amor a mi vida a mi esposa

-vamos Edward nos están esperando estamos alegres porque te reunirás con nosotros amor – ella no había cambiado seguí siendo al bella de hace 45 años y yo vi mis manos y no eran las de 75 eran las de 30 tu yo era con mi físico de 30 años igual que ella

- bella amor ya estoy contigo como te lo prometí – y sin más decir la bese con toda la fuerza que tenía , con toda la alegría y con todo el amor que le tenía era un beso cálido era un beso alegre era un beso del recuentro al que yo le prometí

-TE AMO EDWARD

- TE AMO BELLA

Sin más fui con ella me fui al paraíso me fui, fui a vivir la vida eterna donde nunca más me separaran de mi Bella

FIN


End file.
